Wszyscy jesteśmy spokrewnieni
by HomoViator
Summary: Współczesna londyńska szamanka pani Hudson prowadzi Lecznicę Pod Pazurem, gdzie John,jako woluntariusz poznaje Sherlocka fretkę
1. Chapter 1

Wszyscy jesteśmy spokrewnieni

Ho! Mitakuye Oyasin

(Cherokee) Afrika

roz.1

Gdy słońce gaśnie, świecą gwiazdy - nie ma ciemności na tym świecie

przysłowie chińskie

"John, musimy porozmawiać."

John, gdy tylko słyszał, że jakaś kobieta, a szczególnie psychoterapeutka, wypowiada te słowa, odczuwał niepokój. I tym razem instynkt go nie zawiódł. Thompson uśmiechnęła się profesjonalnie.

"Nasza terapia trwa już trzy miesiące. Nie powiedziałeś mi dotąd o sobie praktycznie nic, poza ogólnikami, które mogę wyczytać w twoich aktach. John. Wróciłeś z Afganistanu, wojna zmienia ludzi. W pewnym sensie niszczy to co było i nie ma drogi powrotnej, trzeba wybudować nową drogę. Ale trzeba chcieć sobie pomóc, John. A ty nie chcesz sobie pomoc."

"Ależ chcę." skłamał John, solidnym, ciężkim wzrokiem odpowiadając na pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie Thompson. Terapeutka uśmiechnęła się wąsko.

"Może popracuj w ramach czynu społecznego. Jeżeli nie lubisz ludzi..."

"Lubię ludzi."

"...to może ze zwierzętami. Znajoma pracuje w Lecznicy. Z chęcią zatrudni wolontariusza z wykształceniem medycznym."

"Nie jestem weterynarzem." fuknął nadspodziewanie agresywnie John i zacukał się, słysząc gniew w swoim głosie.

Thompson spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. Doktorem też już nie jesteś, mówił jej wzrok. John nienawidził tego, nienawidził tych umoralniających gadek, udawanego zrozumienia, dobrych porad, nie dających się zastosować w życiu. Nienawidził tutaj być. Chciał stąd wyjść. Jak najszybciej.

"Nie jesteś już niczym, co pamiętasz sprzed wojny John." Thompson odłożyła notatnik i długopis, nie spuszczając z Watsona wzroku. "Spróbuj chociaż. Może tam odnajdziesz coś niezwykłego..."

/

Nazajutrz dostał emalia od Thompson z numerem kontaktowym jej znajomej oraz linkiem do strony Lecznicy, w której owa znajoma pracowała. Lecznica Pod Pazurem była niewielkim kompleksem weterynaryjnym, ale posiadała małe schronisko dla zwierząt, dział adopcyjny, dział medyczny. Niezbyt okazały, niewypłacalny, ledwie wiążący koniec z końcem, ale bardzo dobrze pomyślany mechanizm, działający na rzecz pomocy zwierzętom. Mieli nawet przenośne aparaty RTG. John nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięli na nie pieniądze.

To było dla niego niepojęte. Ludzie umierali, na wojnie i na co dzień, żołnierze i cywile, dorośli i dzieci, a tutaj składano łapki jakimś sierściuchom i prześwietlano je rentgenami. Pewnie, John nie miał nic przeciwko zwierzętom, ale wciąż uważał, że ludzie są ważniejsi.

Nie odpowiedział na maila. Wylogował się, zamknął laptopa i poszedł do pubu, gdzie samotnie sącząc drinki, wspominał, jak to w Afganistanie ludzie mieli znacznie gorzej zorganizowaną pomoc medyczną niż zwierzątka w Londynie.

Następnego dnia obudził się z lekkim kacem i ogromnym poczuciem bezsensu. Nie miał siły podnieść się z łóżka a bezsens przygniatał go jak realny ciężar, który ktoś przypadkiem odłożył mu na piersi. Nikt nie czekał na Johna, John także na nikogo nie czekał, po co było mu zakładać skarpetki i jeść śniadanie? Zapatrzył się apatycznie w sufit. Miał chęć uczestniczyć w czymś, co uczyniłoby różnicę w tej szarej rzeczywistości, ale nie miał pojęcia jak. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziąć na to energię. Może jednak Thompson miała rację. John Hamish Watson cierpiał na depresję, tylko zmagał się z nią tyle lat, że teraz nawet jej już nie zauważał, tylko zaciskał zęby i szedł dalej.

Nie miał już siły iść dalej.

Jedząc swoje ostatnie jabłko w koszyku i rozważając ogromną, wyraźnie ponad jego siły wyprawę do Tesco, John otworzył laptopa. Wciąż w piżamie, wciąż bez skarpet i kapci. Sprawdził pocztę, nic nowego, same reklamy. Nigdy nic nowego do niego nie przychodziło, czasami jakiś enigmatyczny mail od kolegi z wojska, czasami wysłany po pijaku żarcik od Harry.

W Lecznicy Pod Pazurem mieli nawet Elektrokardiografię. No no.

Trzeciego dnia John bez rozmyślania i gdybania, zrobił sobie na śniadanie kawę, ubrał się jak do wyjścia, po czym spisał sobie numer znajomej Thompson i zadzwonił. Odebrał mu przyjemny, mocny, kobiecy głos usiłujący przekrzyczeć ogłuszające piski w tle.

"Tak słucham? Przepraszam, ale mamy tutaj małą apokalipsę z fretką. W czym mogę pomóc?"

"Dzień dobry pani Hudson, tu John Watson. Pani Thompson, moja terapeutka dała mi ten telefon. Podobno poszukujecie wolontariuszy."

Hudson zaśmiała się, ale brzmiała na tyle serdecznie i dobrodusznie, że John nie poczuł się skrępowany. Piski w tle nie dawały za wygraną, jeżeli już stały się jeszcze głośniejsze i bardziej rozpaczliwe.

"My zawsze poszukujemy wolontariuszy. Większość pieniędzy idzie na sprzęt, utrzymanie kuracjuszy i znajdków, no i mało zostaje na obsługę. Z przyjemnością skorzystamy z pańskiej pomocy, panie Watson."

"John." z jakiejś niewyjaśnionej przyczyny John miał pewność, że pani Hudson jest dobrym człowiekiem i wolałaby zwracać się do swoich wolontariuszy po imieniu.

Hudson zaśmiała się znowu, po czym wymruczała miękko coś co brzmiało jak "no dobrze, Sherlock, dobrze, a teraz zastrzyk..."

Rozpaczliwy pisk fretki, zamienił się w pełnowymiarowy wrzask bojowy. Hudson zaklęła do słuchawki.

"Przepraszam. Przepraszam, John. Z miłą chęcią zaproszę cię do naszego domu wariatów i przyjmę twoją pomoc. Wpadnij jutro z rana. Jakakolwiek wiedza medyczna mile widziana."

"Jestem doktorem, właśnie wróciłem z Afganistanu."

Zawsze ilekroć to mówił odczuwał głęboki dyskomfort. Jakby chwalił się cudzym osiągnięciem, jakby udawał kogoś innego, lepszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. Ludzie zwykle reagowali na taką wizytówkę pozytywnie, z podziwem nawet. W Afganistanie nie było niczego, co można by spokojnie i z podziwem obserwować z bezpiecznego, europejskiego kraju pierwszego świata.

Pani Hudson odchrząknęła z uznaniem.

"O, żołnierz. Świetnie. Dobrze, że Thompson podała ci nasze namiary. Przeszkolenie wojskowe na pewno się tutaj przyda, zwłaszcza przy fretkach. Bardzo za niego przepraszam, ale Sherlock musi dostać swoją serię zastrzyków a tylko mnie pozwala się dotknąć, piekielnik. To widzimy się jutro, John?"

Przynajmniej Hudson nie robiła z żołnierskiej przeszłości Johna żadnego mitu i przechodziła nad nią do porządku dziennego. Wydawała się osobą, która nie babra się w przeszłości tylko działa tu i teraz. John potrafił docenić tego typu nastawienie.

"Dobrze, przyjdę jutro. Do widzenia."

Rozłączył się z poczuciem, że właśnie zaczęło się w jego życiu coś nowego i nie wie czy się na tą okazję cieszyć czy smucić. Pani Hudson brzmiała jak kobieta komentowana, zaprawiona w bojach i radząca sobie idealnie w sytuacjach kryzysowych, których, jak widać, w Lecznicy było całkiem sporo.

Resztę dnia spędził na nawigowaniu przez stronę Lecznicy, oglądaniu zdjęć i czytaniu opinii klientów. Niektóre pochlebne, niektóre neutralne, niektóre głupie i niegrzeczne. Najwyraźniej pracownicy Lecznicy nie cackali się z posiadaczami zwierząt, którzy się na posiadaczy czegokolwiek żywego nie nadawali. John z uśmiechem na gębie czytał, jak jedna z klientek obsmarowała panią Hudson za inwektywy, bo przecież ufryzowany, ufarbowany pudel to nic złego i skąd ona mogła wiedzieć, że farba jest toksyczna i pies ją zliże. Damulka nazwała Hudson zapchloną brudaską i hippiską a jej Lecznicę miejscem schadzek nawiedzonych zoofili. Ktoś pod jej wpisem anonimowo skomentował, że pudle to jedne z mniej inteligentnych psów, ale pewni właściciele psów i tak ustępują im pod względem inteligencji.

Może Thompson miała rację. Może Johnowi praca w innym otoczeniu dobrze zrobi. Praca, jakakolwiek, była teraz wskazana, a zwierzęta wydawały się znacznie bardziej bezpieczne i przyjacielskie niż ludzie.

/

Hudson była niską, drobną kobietą w okolicach sześćdziesiątki. Miała wysokie czoło, gęste, siwiejące włosy, związane na karku w kitkę i wielkie, błękitne oczy, schowane za oprawkami okularów tak delikatnymi, że niemal niewidocznymi. Nosiła kilka dziwacznych, lśniących wisiorków, dyndających jej z szyi oraz co najmniej dziesięć bransolet na nadgarstku. Jakieś paciorki, kryształy, jadeity, rzeźbione w drewnie róże. A więc znajoma Thompson była współczesną londyńską szamanką. Pięknie.

John usiłował być zawiedziony, ale jakoś nie mógł. Z pani Hudson promieniowało buzujące ciepłem, radosne zaaferowanie, ot zadowolona pomimo zmęczenia, towarzyska kobieta z powołaniem. Czuło się do niej zaufanie, jak do każdego szalonego człowieka pracującego w ramach czynu społecznego za głodowe stawki i wciąż posiadającego energię, żeby się uśmiechać. A może Johna po prostu urzekł jej kitel, wyglądający jakby potrzebował na gwałt prania, usmarowany jakąś kleistą papką. Może uwiodło go także to, że Hudson miała kawałki słomy na włosach, w rękach trzymała ogromną ilość kart lekarskich i uśmiechała się do Johna szeroko, chociaż jeszcze nie wiedziała kim jest i po co przyszedł.

John polubił ją od razu.

"Dzień dobry, witamy witamy. John Watson jak mniemam."

John uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął dłonią Hudson. Mocny, pewny uścisk osobnika kompetentnego i odpowiedzialnego. Dobrze. Od razu zaczęli iść wgłąb brzydkiego, wyłożonego ohydnym, brązowoszarym linoleum korytarza. Pani Hudson po prostu zaczęła przyspieszać kroku a John, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za nią, usiłując nie zostać w tyle.

Pani Hudson nie traciła czasu i nie przestawała mówić.

"Tak. Pamiętam cię John. Świetnie, że wpadłeś. Każda para rąk się przyda."

"Tak." odchrząknął John, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mówi wolontariusz w momencie zatrudniania. "Dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że fretka z wczoraj ma się dobrze."

Hudson pokiwała głową w roztargnieniu, nie zwalniając kroku przyjrzała się swoim kartom. John podświadomie zrównał z nią krok i zerknął jej przez ramię w karty. Zdjęcia rentgenowskie łapy niezidentyfikowanego zwierza, fotka śpiącej świnki morskiej i psa o nienaturalnie wyłupiastych oczach. Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia z psem.

"Ach tak. Wczorajszy fretek, Sherlock. Z nim w porządku. Na obecną chwilę jest dobrze, ale kto wie, jak się sprawy potoczą. Pozwól do naszej kanciapy, John. Zrobię ci kawę, wypełnię druczki a potem puszczę swobodnie prosto w dzicz."

"Pan żartuje?"

Pani Hudson zatrzymała się po raz pierwszy od kiedy John ją zobaczył i spojrzała na niego znad okularów. Miało to w sobie ogromną siłę wyrazu, jednocześnie niezwykły ładunek komiczny.

"Jaina. Mów mi Jaina doktorze Watsonie." powiedziała pani Hudson ze swadą, a John odpowiedział jej zrównoważonym spojrzeniem weterana wojennego, żyjącego przez ostatnie dwa miesiące na kofeinie, tostach i przeleżanych jabłkach.

"Żartujesz Jaina."

"Nie, moi rodzice mieli słabość do dziwacznych imion. Owszem, w szkole miałam przez to ciekawe życie, ale nigdy nie narzekałam."

"Nie, ja nie o tym... dzicz..."

Jaina Hudson strzeliła w Johna przewrotnym, błękitnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

"Dzicz jest w każdym z nas, tylko dopiero w konfrontacji z kimś dzikszym się nam to objawia. Chodź, John, pokażesz nam swoją bestię. A żartować to ja żartuję, mój drogi, ale tylko w czwartki."

John wszedł za Hudson do pokoju dla weterynarzy, otwierając przed dyrektorką drzwi i uświadamiając sobie, że jest piątek.

Kanciapa była dużym, kwadratowym pokojem z wysokimi, wąskimi oknami, wychodzącymi na mały, ale ładnie utrzymany park. Przy ścianach dąsały się zagracone biurka obstawione kubkami po kawie i talerzykami z niedojedzonymi kanapkami. Dwie ogromne szafy, zapewne z dokumentacją medyczną, panoszyły się przy drzwiach, żelazne i potężne. Na ścianach wisiały trzy duże korkowe tablice z powpinanymi kartkami, listami, pismami z różnych urzędów, zabawnymi fotografiami i żartami, nabazgranymi na samoprzylepnych karteluszkach. Pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi papierami wisiały też rysunki. Dziecięce, sądząc z chwiejnych, wykonanych świecową kredką i mazakami zawijasów. Pieski, kotki, kulfoniaste chomiki i zzieleniałe rybki wskazywały wyraźnie na wiek artystów.

Hudson zakręciła się po kanciapie sprawnie. Odsuwając z jednego biurka papierzyska, złożyła kilka brudnych talerzyków na chwiejną kupkę i włączyła czajnik elektryczny, który zachrypiał, zakrztusił się i zaczął powoli grzać wodę.

"Cath dzwoniła. Opowiedziała mi o tobie. Jakiejś bzdury o traumach, wojnach, stresach i innych indolencjach." mówiła swobodnie Jaina, widocznie nie przyzwyczajona do owijania w bawełnę. "Człowiek najlepiej dochodzi do siebie jak pomaga innym."

"Wolałbym pomagać ludziom." zauważył John a pani Hudson przyszpiliła go wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem osoby żyjącej na świecie dłużej niż sześć dekad i doświadczonej przez wiele porażek.

"Kiedy ostatni raz pomagałeś ludziom, John?"

Cisza. John po raz ostatni aktywnie pomagał ludziom na froncie, w polowym szpitalu opatrując poparzonego koszmarnie kolegę. Kolega nie miał prawie skóry na twarzy i górnej części piersi, i obecnie był już tylko wspomnieniem, regularnie spychanym na krawędzi świadomości.

"Człowiek powinien zajmować się żyjącymi." powiedział miękko Jaina, na chwilę kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Johna i potrząsając lekko. "Ocknij się John. Świat czeka. Ludzie to trudne stworzenia, dlatego dobrze jest zacząć od stworzeń mniejszych..."

John nie odpowiedział, ale Jaina już zalewała mu herbatę w czerwonym , fantazyjnie powyginanym kubku z rączką w kształcie ogona wiewiórki, już popychała w stronę wąskiej, ale wygodnej kozetki, stojącej pod oknami. John usiadł z herbatą w dłoni, patrząc na tą dziwaczną, dopiero co poznaną, energiczną kobietę, która już wessała go w swoje otoczenie, już się z nim zaprzyjaźniła i zanalizowała.

"Przepraszam. Tyle pracuję ze zwierzętami, że zdarza mi się traktować tak i ludzi." pani Hudson zasiadła za biurkiem, wyciągając formularze dla woluntariatu. "Nie miej mi tego za złe. Bardzo dobrze traktuję zwierzęta, nawet te złośliwe, zasklepione w sobie, takie co chcą już tylko położyć się i zemrzeć."

"To przytyk do mnie?" zapytał wrogo John, nastraszając się bojowo, ale Hudson tylko wzruszyła ramionami i pochyliła się nad papierami.

"Nie wiem. A odczuwasz to jako przytyk?"

John nie miał czasu na odpowiedź, ponieważ nagle zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Hudson westchnęła i wstała od biurka, a potem Watson został poczęstowany biszkoptami, kawałkiem sernika, dostał dolewkę herbaty i małą, ale mocną jak siekiera kawkę. Otrzymał także fartuch weterynarski, długopisy do kieszeni i przypinkę z uśmiechniętym rysunkowym jeżykiem i napisem "Nigdy nie gryzę bez przyczyny". Jaina Hudson zatarła z zadowoleniem ręce i na powrót zasiadła do biurka. Wypełniła druczki szybko i profesjonalnie, zagadując niezobowiązująco, jednocześnie obserwując Johna uważnie.

"Nie będę ci na razie dawała żadnych bardziej odpowiedzialnych zajęć, John. Nie obraź się proszę, ale mamy inspekcję za tydzień i ogień pod częścią tylną, przepraszam za wyrażenie. Ale to się dobrze składa, pokażę ci tego fretka, którego wczoraj słyszałeś przez telefon. Sherlock, fretek specjalnej troski, ancymon jakich mało, jednocześnie jakoś nie za bardzo kocha weterynarzy."

"Mam go zmylić swoim fachem? Nie jestem weterynarzem tylko doktorem."

"Jesteś żołnierzem i doktorem." dopowiedziała mocno Hudson, a potem dodała łagodniej. "A nade wszystko jesteś człowiekiem. Sherlock na pewno dobrze zareaguje na kogoś z zewnątrz."

John pokiwał głową, czując, że lubi panią Hudson coraz bardziej i w zasadzie cieszy się, że do tej zwariowanej lecznicy przyszedł.

"Przez telefon Sherlock brzmiał groźnie."

"I na żywo też tak brzmi." stwierdziła z rozczuleniem pani Hudson. "Ale nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek. Zadzwoniłeś akurat, jak dawałam Sherlockowi zastrzyki i pomyślałam sobie, że wy dwaj powinniście się zaprzyjaźnić."

John wykrzywił się lekko. Wszystko dobrze, zwierzęta, leczenie, pomaganie, ale po co zaraz jakieś metafizyczne brednie. Zaraz zacznie się gadka o ogarniającym wszystkich kole życia.

Pani Hudson musiała zauważyć jego grymas, bo wzięła dużego łyka swojej herbaty i westchnęła głośno.

"Rozumiem, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie John?"

"Nie bardzo."

Przez moment nie mówili nic i tylko pani Hudson obracała w dłoniach jedną ze swoich jadeitowych bransoletek i patrzyła w dal za oknem. Gdy w końcu odwróciła się do Johna jej twarz była bardzo pogodna i spokojna.

"To może przedstawię ci teraz twojego nowego kompana John."

Nie czekając na odpowiedź pani Hudson poprowadziła Johna przez ciemne, kręte korytarzyki willi, prowadzące na trzecie piętro oddziału leczniczowego. Przy drugiej turze schodów, gdy Watsona zaczęła już znowu boleć noga, Jaina przyciszonym głosem streściła Johnowi historię jego nowego fretkowego podopiecznego.

"Sherlock to młody samiec, dwuletni. Wychowanym razem z bratem. Kupiła ich razem pewna średnio zamożna i niezbyt rozsądna rodzina i wszystko z początku wyglądało dobrze. Fretki lubią towarzystwo, dwóch wysterylizowanych braci powinno żyć w zgodzie i bez problemów. Ale pewnego dnia Mycroft i Sherlock strasznie się pogryźli. Mówię ci, John, podobno wióry szły. Rodzinka oczywiście, zapakowała swoje ukochane zwierzaki i podrzuciła je nam. Bracia nie mogli się znieść, musieli siedzieć w osobnych klatkach w osobnych pokojach. Jak się raz wymknęli opiekunom i rzucili na siebie to do dziś pamiętam. Dwóch weterynarzy złapało Mycforta, dwóch Sherlocka. Rękawicami z gumy i płótna. Tak drapali, tak gryźli."

John słuchał z podziwem, jak drobna, starsza pani z przejęciem mówi o walce fretek. Fretek. Na świecie codziennie ginęły setki ludzi, w wojnach i nie tylko. Kto miał chęć i energię przejmować się jakimiś zwierzakami...

Pani Hudson nie zauważyła chyba konfuzji Johna, po spokojnie kontynuowała swoją opowieść, idąc szparkim krokiem przez korytarze.

"Frecie obie nie były chore. Nie wiadomo co im strzeliło do łebków. Tak czy owak opiekunowie mieli dość futerkowców i zostawili je u nas na stałe. Zajmujemy się też adopcjami."

"Pewnie często się tak zdarza." zauważył John, grzecznie udając zainteresowanie. Pani Hudson wzięła jego ciekawość za dobrą kartę, bo pokiwała współczująco głową.

"Tak. Niestety. Po zaleczeniu ran po ugryzieniach Mycroft poszedł do jednej z bogatszych rodzin w Londynie, grzeje sobie swój futrzasty tyłek w ich nadmorskiej posiadłości w Brighton. Sherlock nie miał tyle szczęścia. Wzięła go pewna zamożna pani, zamieszkująca centrum. Z początku było ok, ale Sherlock wybitnie nie chciał chodzić jej na smyczy. Paniusia wzięła to ambicjonalnie, smutna materialistka. Zmuszanie fretki do czegokolwiek jest walką z wiatrakami. Sherlock miał dość panny Adler, zawinął się i uciekł. Wpadł pod samochód dwie ulice od domu swojej pani. Adler przyniosła go do nas połamanego, trafił na leczenie. Złamana łapka, rozjechany ogon, uraz nerek... Od razu dało się wyczuć, że właścicielka po Sherlocka nie wróci. Widać było, że Adler spodziewała się czegoś innego po fretce. Przecież to drapieżnik, nie będzie chodzić jak pies."

Przez chwilę John i pani Hudson szli w ponurym milczeniu. Watson poczuł się zobligowany do polepszenia nastroju

"Ale czasami udaje się znaleźć drugi dom dorosłej fretce?"

"Zwykle w dziale schroniskowym mamy właśnie dojrzałe fretki do adopcji. Maluchy wyprzedaje się od razu w fermach, w domach, rzadziej w sklepach zoologicznych. Małe są śliczne." twarz pani Hudson rozpromieniła się na chwilę, tylko po to, żeby zmierzchnąć. "Gorzej jak wyrosną i opiekunowie nagle odkrywają, że nie chcą się już dłużej zajmować uciążliwym zwierzakiem, że zwierzak choruje, ma swoje problemy."

"Okrutne." powiedział bez współczucia John a pani Hudson potaknęła smętnie.

"Takie życie. Te szczęśliwsze lądują u nas, można je adoptować, nawet nie zabierając ich w domu. Wystarczy datek, na jedzenie, na ściółkę. Internetem się to wszystko dzieje. Ale to tylko potrzeby ciała, John. A fretki, chociaż są samotnikami z natury, lubią towarzystwo. Damy jeść, damy schronienie, ale nie mamy tutaj dla nich czasu, żeby się pobawić tyle, ile by chciały."

"Moja kuzynka miała świnkę morską, która wcale się nie chciała bawić." zauważył zgryźliwie John, na co pani Hudson roześmiała się i wzięła go pod ramię. Pachniała werbeną, środkiem do czyszczenia podłóg i dobrej jakości herbatą, dziwny, ale rozluźniający zapach. Rozluźniający na tyle, że Watson szybko znalazł się w sytuacji, wyprostował się po żołniersku i jak prawdziwy gentlemen poprowadził dyrektorkę Lecznicy przez ocienione korytarze pałacyku.

"Fretka do nie świnka morska, John." mówiła z uśmiechem pani Hudson. "Fretki są niezwykle inteligentne, ciekawskie i bardzo potrzebują, żeby ktoś się z nimi bawił. To dziwne, że ludzie w świecie, który tak dramatycznie poszukuje zabawy, nie mogą znaleźć chwili, żeby się pobawić."

"Zabawa nie jest konieczna." wytknął John, zawsze praktyczny i zawsze nastawiony na przeżycie.

Pani Hudson zatrzymała się na moment i przytknęła Johnowi dłoń do twarzy. Dawno już nikt tego nie robił, od śmierci jego matki chyba właściwie nikt. John zesztywniał pod tym czułym dotykiem i nasrożył się.

"Navigare necesse est, vivere non est necesse. Żeglowanie jest konieczne, życie nie jest, mój kochany Watsonie. A mimo to trzymamy się życia dość kurczowo."

Zatkało go. Miał odpowiedzieć coś błyskotliwego, popisać się znajomością łaciny i zręcznością umysłu, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów. Zresztą pani Hudson nie zwracając uwagi na jego wewnętrzną szamotaninę, już wkroczyła na kolejne schody.

Na trzecim piętrze pałacyku upał bijący z prześwietlonych słońcem okien mieszał się z kamiennym chłodem cienia. John dopiero teraz zapercypował, że jest maj, że za oknami wszystko kwitnie i pachnie a słonce jest wybitnie przyjemne. Jakoś wcześniej mu to umykało, wcześniej po prostu widział tylko szaroburą niby-jesień londyńską. Widać w pałacyku pani Hudson faktycznie działy się niesamowite rzeczy.

Weszli do dużej sali z wysokim, częściowo oszklonym sufitem o secesyjnych żeliwnych okuciach, przytrzymujących brudnawe szybki okien. Pani Hudson zaprowadziła Johna rzędem dużych, obszernych klatek, wypełnionych trzcinkami, szmatkami, pudłami z szyszkami i ziemią. W klatkach drzemały, wspinały się, zwisały z zabawkowych huśtawek futerkowce. Fretki, szynszyle, chomiki, świnki morskie, myszki i szczury. Brązowe, białe, szare, nakrapiane i pasiaste, do wyboru do koloru. Ogólnie w pomieszczeniu było czternaście klatek. Zwłaszcza fretki widząc ludzi ożywiły się w sposób widoczny, popiskując, wiercąc się i wspinając się po prętach.

"Widzisz? Tak czekają na czas, kiedy ktoś przyjdzie i się z nimi pobawi, że od razu stają na baczność."

"W ramach woluntariatu miałbym się bawić z fretkami?" zracjonalizował sobie na głos John.

"A co w tym złego?" niebieskie oczy Hudson nagle stały się ostre i przenikliwe. "Potrzeba zabawy, interakcji z drugim żywym stworzeniem jest tak samo ważna jak pełna micha."

John, który w interakcję dłuższą niż pięć minut wchodził dwa razy w tygodniu jak dobrze poszło, podczas terapii z Thompson i telefonów od Harry, zamknął się stropiony. Pani Hudson, widząc jego zacukanie, uśmiechnęła się pojednawczo.

"No, nie ma co się denerwować. W końcu nieodpłatnie tutaj jesteś. Na kuracji od Thompson i tak dalej. Na salę operacyjną cię nie puścimy, ale damy ci nasz najgorszy fretkowy przypadek, a wierzaj mi, John, to nie w kij pierdział. Sherlock to specyficzne zwierzę. Bardzo charakterny, bardzo samotny i bardzo potrzebujący przyjaciela. O co ciężko, bo gryzie, fuka, rzuca się i generalnie nie jest futrzastym kochanym kłębuszkiem do zabawy."

John rozejrzał się po klatkach ze zwierzętami, ponownie czując się jak żałosny idiota, chwytający się wszystkiego, byle tylko nie oszaleć z bezczynności w swoim przygnębiającym, tanim mieszkanku. Kurcze, a już się cieszył, że mu odczucie niedopasowania do świata przeszło!

"Moi koledzy z wojska, gdyby zobaczyli, że siedzę w Lecznicy i gadam z fretkami, wyśmialiby mnie."

"To gównianych kolegów masz, panie Watson." odparła z uprzejmym uśmiechem pani Hudson, marszcząc nos. „Współczuję, bo równy chłop z ciebie. A oto i Sherlock."

Jaina i John stanęli przy ostatniej klatce, odsuniętej w sam róg sali aż do samego końca. Klatka była obłożona drewnianymi umocnieniami tak, żeby jej mieszkaniec nie widział innych rezydentów klatek.

Sherlock siedział zagrzebany w zwoju flanelowego materiału, zwinięty w lśniący, czarny jak węgielek kłębek. Umaszczenie tchórzyka, jaśniejszy pyszczek, reszta czarna, długie wąsy, puchate uszka. Sherlock wyglądał na osowiałego. Wyglądał jakby chorował z nudów. Wyglądał jak John o poranku, kiedy nie miał siły i motywacji, żeby włożyć skarpetki, o spożyciu śniadania nie wspominając.

Pani Hudson nie zwracając uwagi na zobojętniałego zwierzaka wyjęła z pojemnika przy klatkach parę kawałków gotowanego kurczaka i bezceremonialnie wetknęła w dłonie Johna.

"Fretki to towarzyskie stwory, trzeba się z nimi bawić codziennie co najmniej dwie godziny. Inaczej dziczeją. Ale nie mamy tyle czasu i niestety zwierzaki się męczą."

"Jak powinno się bawić z fretką?" zapytał ostrożnie John, już otwarcie przyglądając się mieszkańcowi zabarykdowanej klatki i zastanawiając się, czy nabierze się on na trik z mięsem kurczakowym.

Jaina uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wytarła w kitel utłuszczone od kurczaka dłonie.

"Wystarczy, że wyjmiesz fretkę z klatki, pogłaszczesz, żeby cię poznała, dasz coś do zjedzenia. Zrozumie, że jesteś przyjacielem i nie zrobisz jej krzywdy. Dalej sam zobaczysz. Ale uprzedzam, Sherlock jest inny. Sherlock się nie bawi. To nasz słynny ponurak."

John otworzył klatkę Sherlocka i przysiadł na okolicznym stołku, czekając, aż zwierzątko zdecyduje się opuścić swoje małe więzienie. Sherlock do tej pory niezainteresowany niczym i znudzony, nagle dostał nóg. Jednym susem wyskoczył z klatki i w bitewnej pozie stanął na przeciwko Johna. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy a John odczytał od Sherlocka jasny, czysty przekaz.

Czego?

"Witaj Sherlock, jestem John." powiedział John, czując się idiotycznie, jak dorosły rozmawiający z dwulatkiem. Wyciągnął w stronę Sherlocka dłoń z kawałkiem kurczaka, mając nadzieję na zawiązanie przyjaźni. Sherlock tymczasem łypnął na niego niebieskimi ślepkami, pokazał zęby a potem hyc! skoczył i ugryzł Johna z całej siły w przestrzeń między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

"Auć! Ty skurkowańcu pieprzony ty!"

John zsunął się ze stołka na kolana i machając ręką, usiłował uwolnić się od zwierzaka, ale Sherlock był zacięty. Im John bardziej się szamotał, tym głębiej był gryziony. Jaina podbiegła do Watsona, uzbrojona w rękawice do łapania gryzoni.

"Sherlock! Znowu rozrabiasz!"

John zatrzymał panią Hudson ruchem wolnej od Sherlocka dłoni.

Desperacja zwierzaka, jego agresja i zaciekłość była czymś, co znał. Widywał tego rodzaju depresyjne zachowania i pośród żołnierzy i pośród ich ofiar, często cywilów, którym po prostu wtargnięto do domów, zniszczono życie... Cholera. Przenosił swoje własne doświadczenia i obserwacje na zwierzątko. Jeżeli Thompson o to właśnie chodziło, to do diabła ciężkiego, dopięła swego.

John pomimo bólu podniósł dłoń razem ze zwisającym z niej Sherlockiem. Po pierwszym wybuchu gniewnej energii futrzak dyndał teraz bezwładnie swoim długim, futrzastym, gibkim ciałkiem i sondował Watsona wypukłymi, mokrymi ślepkami drapieżnika z łasicowatych.

Przez chwilę człowiek i fretka patrzyli na siebie nieruchomo. A potem człowiek złapał fretkę w połowie a fretka ostrożnie rozwarła szczęki i puściła jego pogryzioną dłoń. Wszystko przy kontakcie wzrokowym. Spokojnie i kulturalnie.

Pani Hudson stała obok i kiwała głową z niedowierzaniem.

"Polubił cię. Zwykle reaguje apatią na nowego kompana do zabawy. Ciebie polubił od razu, no proszę. Ale teraz musimy obmyć ci to ugryzienie. Nie wiadomo, gdzie ostatnimi czasy bywał nos Sherlocka i nie chcemy, żeby nam nasz cenny nowy nabytek od Thompson zachorował."

John usiadł na powrót na stołku i jedną ręką trzymając fretkę zaczął zbierać rozrzucone kawałki kurczaka. Sherlock zachowywał się nadspodziewanie układnie, wczepiony pazurkami w rękaw swetra Watsona węszył w stronę jedzenia.

"Jesteś głodny?" zapytał John i odkrył, że nie czuje się już nie na miejscu rozmawiając z futrzakiem.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego prześmiewczo, po czym oblizał pyszczek różowym językiem. Gdy John podsunął mu kawałek kurczaka tym razem podarunek został przyjęty i spałaszowany ze smakiem.

Pani Hudson wciąż nie mogła wyjść z podziwu.

"My tutaj na głowie stajemy, żeby coś zjadł, bo taki z niego niejadek. Raz się sam niemal zagłodził, z kroplówką leżał."

"Nie możesz tak robić, Sherlock." zganił John, wciąż urzeczony swoją nową umiejętnością rozmawiania z fretką bez poczucia, że robi z siebie kretyna.

Sherlock zatrajkotał coś po fretkowemu i przypiął się do kolejnego kawałeczka kurczaka.

John i Sherlock zaprzyjaźnili się od razu i bez żadnych pytań. Pani Hudson mawiała, że zdarza się to tylko bratnim duszom, bo jak wiadomo bratnie dusze to nie tylko przedstawiciele tego samego gatunku, ale ponad gatunkowi, połączeni specjalną więzią bracia. John nie przykładał wagi do słów Jainy. Widocznie czasami umiłowanie przyrody i indiańskich mitów brało u niej górę nad rozsądkiem. I dobrze, ktoś w tym zwariowanym świecie musiał zajmować się braćmi mniejszymi.

"W Afganistanie byliśmy my i tylko my musieliśmy przetrwać. Często zapominało się, że coś poza ludźmi na ziemi w ogóle żyje." stwierdził John, gdy już jego czas z Sherlockiem dobiegł końca i fretek został odłożony do klatki. Mały skurkowaniec od razu zwinął się tyłkiem do ludzi, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nakarmili go, pobawili się to teraz już ich nie potrzebuje i mogą sobie iść.

Pani Hudson ujęła Johna za rękę i uścisnęła ją lekko.

"Tutaj w Londynie też się często o tym zapomina. Powiadają, jak zamartwiasz się swoim życiem pomyśl o biedronkach. Od razu się człowiekowi lżej robi jak sobie przypomni, że nie stoi centrum wszechświata, że nie jest najważniejszy i że nie jest sam."

Może jednak londyńska szamanka polecona przez Thompson miała trochę racji...

Następne dni John odwiedzał Sherlocka. Z początku na dwie godziny, potem coraz bardziej wydłużał swoje wizyty. Gdy jego przydziałowa fretka spała, pomagał w innych drobnych pracach w Lecznicy. John wyprowadzał psy na spacer, odrobaczał koty i szorował klatki a maj rozkwitał dookoła wspaniałymi zapachami i barwami. Londyn choć wciąż zatłoczony i szary, nie wydawał się już tak przytłaczający.

John nie zastanawiał się już, czy ma siłę założyć dzisiaj skarpetki. Po prostu je zakładał, robił śniadanie i szedł do Lecznicy, zobaczyć, co tym razem zmajstrował Sherlock.

"Nie chce nic jeść, chyba że ja mu podam." opowiadał John w gabinecie Thompson, ponieważ wszystko o czym myślał, jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności łączyło się z Lecznicą Pod Pazurem i Sherlockiem. "Więc muszę tam bywać, bo się zagłodzi. Już kiedyś to robił."

"John. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy tutaj przychodzisz widzę cię, jak się naprawdę uśmiechasz." powiedziała z uznaniem Thompson, na co John uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

"To nic trudnego. Już kiedyś to robiłem."

Thompson potaknęła z uśmiechem i zapisała coś w swoim notatniku.

/

I tak dzień po dniu John stał się osobistym opiekunem fretki o imieniu Sherlock. Zadanie nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza, że Sherlock był jedną z tych niereformowalnych fretek, które nigdy nie opanowały korzystania z kuwety. Miał także mnóstwo swoich małych zwyczajów, na przykład lubił tylko kurczaka gotowanego i odleżanego dwa dni, albo musiał mieć w klatce donicę z ziemią, żeby sobie spokojnie w niej ryć i kopać. Sherlock miał swoją ulubioną suchą karmę i nie jadł żadnej innej, sypiał jedynie w swojej dziurze, wygryzionej w kawałku gąbki z kanapy. Nie lubił bawić się z innymi fretkami, ale lubił słuchać muzyki skrzypcowej. John zaobserwował to pewnego razu, gdy przyszedł wcześniej i dozorca Max, zamiatając słuchał małego, tranzystorowego radyjka. Sherlock najpierw znieruchomiał, potem zaskrzeczał po swojemu a na koniec zaczął tańczyć, podskakując, podrygując i przewracając się radośnie na boki.

Trzeba było przyznać, John bardzo lubił oglądać Sherlocka. To było tak, jakby energia zwierzątka udzielała mu się i już nie mógł się bez niej obyć.

Sherlock nie był najłatwiejszym stworzeniem do pielęgnacji, ale ogółem było warto. John miał cel, miał czego wyglądać co dnia. Było to w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób pokrzepiające, że mały czarny futrzak nie chciał zbliżyć się do nikogo poza nim.

"Świetnie ci idzie, jak słyszałam." oznajmiła żartobliwie Thompson podczas kolejnej terapii. "Podobno świetnie się rozumiesz z fretkami, ale i z innymi zwierzętami też dobrze sobie radzisz."

"Tak, prawdziwy doktor Dolittle ze mnie." zakpił dobrodusznie John.

Fakt, od czasu kiedy zaczął opiekować się Sherlockiem coś mu się w środku poluzowało. Zrelaksował się, śmiał się częściej i częściej bawiły go niż drażniły małe, ale powtarzające się błahostki. Nieznośny sąsiad z naprzeciwka, kolejna nieudana randka, magicznie skisłe a kupione dopiero wczoraj mleko do herbaty. Jeszcze niedawno John wrzałby gniewem sprawiedliwym na te okoliczności i tracił bezsensownie energię na walkę z wiatrakami. Teraz nie, teraz się śmiał.

"Wiedziałam, że ci się tam spodoba." orzekła z zadowoleniem Thompson, zakładając nogę na nogę. "Lecznica pani Hudson to niezwykłe miejsce."

John nie mógł tego lepiej ująć.

Oczywiście, opieka oznaczała też pracę, nie tylko przy oprzątaniu klatki i pilnowaniu, żeby podczas spacerów i zabaw Sherlock nie uciekł. John przeczytał co najmniej dwie książki i tuzin artykułów z internetu, żeby dowiedzieć się o fretkach jak najwięcej. I tak fretek Sherlock organizował Johnowi dzień. Watson przychodził do Kliniki codziennie o siódmej, ponieważ nie mógł spać. Pani Hudson, także cierpiąca na bezsenność, witała go z otwartymi ramionami, dobrze zaparzoną herbatą i ciasteczkami z dżemem.

"Przychodź kiedy chcesz, mój drogi. Ja tutaj i na noc często zostaję z poważniejszymi przypadkami. Jak chcesz dam ci klucz od zaplecza, to sobie będziesz mógł przychodzić nawet przed dozorcą."

John odmawiał przyjęcia klucza aż w końcu dwóch tygodniach zdecydował, że nie ma to sensu. I tak nie może sobie w domu znaleźć miejsca więc lepiej wpaść, zobaczyć co z Sherlockiem. Sherlock niezależnie od pory dnia zawsze był gotowy do interakcji i zabawy.

Zabawa wyglądała trochę jak atak i John za to właśnie na początku ją brał. Sherlock, wypuszczony do specjalnie odgrodzonego kącika w ogrodzie, z trawą i kępą karłowatego bzu, zaczynał nagle odbijać się od ziemi i sprężynować na czterech łapkach. Wywijał się w locie, przypadał do trawy i podskakiwał nagle, z rozcapierzonymi pazurami i otwartym pyszczkiem szybując ku Watsonowi.

"Wyglądał, jakby znowu chciał mnie ugryźć." opowiadał potem John pani Hudson, która jak zwykle zapraszała go na południową kawkę. "Tak się wariat kręcił. Niemożliwe pozy przybierał, całkiem jakby nagle stał się kompletnie elastyczny. Zero kości, zero ograniczeń."

"Fretki są bardzo giętkie." potwierdziła pani Hudson. "Sherlock zwykle się tak nie bawił, bardzo się zdziwiłam jak zobaczyłam jego wariacje z tobą na trawie. Dobrze, że na ciebie trafił."

"Nie. To ja mam farta, że na niego trafiłem." powiedział John i pogłaskał po łebku siedzącego mu bezpiecznie w ramionach Sherlocka, zawzięcie rozgryzającego mu sznurek od bluzy w kapturze dresu. "Aż mam wyrzuty sumienia, że bardziej nie pomagam w Lecznicy."

"Przenosisz skrzynki z karmą razem z Jeffem, nastawiasz razem ze mną złamane łapy i zaszywasz rany. Pomagasz i to bardzo, chociaż owszem, najbardziej z Sherlockiem. Taki zmizerowany się już robił. Znudzona fretka to osowiała fretka a taka długo nie pociągnie."

"A więc dobrze, że przybyłem na czas." John zabrał Sherlockowi sznurek od bluzy i zastąpił go pojedynczym owocem winogrona. Sherlock zgodził się łaskawie na podmianę, wgryzając się w skórkę soczystego owocu.

Sherlock nie zawsze by taki układny, miał także swoje narowy. John odkrył to już po tygodniu ich znajomości, kiedy to zastał Sherlocka osowiałego i bezwładnego. Fretek leżał plackiem w swojej klatce i nie chciał wyjść. Nie można go było zwabić ani smakołykiem ani wołaniem, czy obietnicą zabawy. Sherlock wyglądał jak ktoś bardzo inteligentny, cierpiący na depresję i nie pozwalający sobie pomóc.

"Hmmm..." zamyśliła się pani Hudson, obserwując całą sytuację z ramionami założonymi na piersi. "Wiem. Zdejmij buty, John."

John miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

"Buty?"

Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

"Tak. Zdejmij buty, wyjmij Sherlocka z klatki i chodź na wybieg do ogródka."

I tak John odkrył, że dawno nie chodził na bosaka po mokrej od rosy trawie i powinien robić to częściej, bo jest to bardzo odprężające uczucie. Miał wrażenie, że każdemu człowiekowi powinno się takie przeżycie zapisywać na receptę, żeby utrzymał równowagę psychiczną. Sherlock długą chwilę obserwował bose przechadzki Watsona po niewielkim, odgrodzonym trawniczku po czym przemknął przez trawę, podbiegł i ugryzł go w palec u nogi. John zaklął a pani Hudson roześmiała się na głos.

"Nie bój się. Fretki tak okazują uczucie, dbając o pazury swoich ulubionych opiekunów."

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna z politowaniem po czym z premedytacją ugryzł go jeszcze parę razy po palcach u stop. Następnie zaczął się Johnowi wspinać po nogawce spodni. Watson obserwował zwierzaka z rozbawieniem, a gdy Sherlock dotarł mu do połowy uda i zaczął pomrukiwać z niezadowoleniem, złapał go i posadził sobie na ramionach. Sherlock oczywiście i z tego miejsca zaczął się wspinać, węszyć, wtykać nos we włosy i generalnie poznawać Johna od podszewki.

Watson nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatni raz tak serdecznie się śmiał. Sherlock był nieposkromiony, podszczypywał za uszy, podgryzał włosy, drapał delikatnie po brwiach i nawet ośmielił się ugryźć w nos. Ostrożnie, ale zawsze.

Tego dnia John wrócił do swojego szarego, pustego mieszkania i po raz pierwszy od dobrych paru lat czuł się lekko. Na sercu, na głowie, na, cholera jasna, uwięzionych zawsze w obuwiu stopach. Było mu dobrze, chociaż z zewnątrz nic się nie zmieniło, nadal nie miał stałej dziewczyny, nadal przy niskiej rencie kombatanckiej ledwie wiązał koniec z końcem, nadal spał zdecydowanie za krótko... Ale coś było inaczej, coś się w nim odblokowało i dopiero teraz odkrył, jak bardzo było mu z tym blokiem niewygodnie i źle.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru John zadecydował, że adoptuje Sherlocka, i na pohybel wszystkim, którzy uważają opiekę nad futrzakiem za czynność nie wartą uwagi i błahą.

end

by Homoviator 05/2012

Rzecz ma tylko 2 rozdziały, jest już zakończona więc się znienacka nie rozrośnie :) zresztą, co tutaj rozrastać, prosty, futrzasty fluff, ale będzie w nim mały zwrot akcji :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffiasty fluff, puchaty, fretkowy, idealny na deszczowy maj :) pisany w celu poprawienia humoru, nothing else.

roz 2

Psy mają panów, koty służących a fretki- dobrą zabawę  
anonim

Byliśmy ze sobą umówieni od lat.

— Jeremi Przybora

John przygotował mieszkanie na pobyt fretki. Zabezpieczył szafki nowymi zamkami, pochował chemikalia domowego użytku, wszystkie sprzęty, które mogłyby okazać się dla ciekawskiego fretka groźne zostały odłożone na wyższe półki w kuchennym kredensie. Nie było tego dużo, mieszkanie było w najlepszym wypadku tymczasowym schronieniem dochodzącego do siebie kombatanta, w najgorszym, zapuszczoną nieco norką samotnego mężczyzny borykającego się z depresją. Eleganckich, psikających zapachem magnolii odświeżaczy powietrza czy wyrafinowanych donic ceramicznych z delikatnymi kwiatami tutaj nie było.

John wysprzątał wszystko na glans, kupił dużą klatkę i zabawki, drabinki do wspinania się i tunele, w których podobno fretki lubiły się chować. Sprzedawca w sklepie z artykułami dla zwierząt był znajomym pani Hudson i pomógł dobrać mu sprzęty, potrzebne do posiadania fretki.

"Bo to nie jest zwyczajna fretka. Sherlock jest dużo bardziej żywotny i ciekawski." tłumaczył John z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że dobrze jest mieć sprawę, którą jest się w stanie człowiek przejąć. Było to ożywiające, miłe uczucie, w odróżnieniu od szaroburej prozy zobojętniałych dni i bezsensownych zadań terapeutycznych, których nigdy nie potrafił do końca przeprowadzić.

"Tak, każda fretka jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju dla swojego właściciela." potakiwał ugodowo sprzedawca, uśmiechając się pod nosem. "Zróżnicowane zabawki pomogą utrzymać frecię zadowoloną. Mamy drabinki, huśtawki, niech pan spojrzy..."

John nabył dobre dziesięć zabawek dla Sherlocka, a kolejne dziesięć odstał od pani Hudson, która z rozrzewnieniem żegnała się ze swoją apokaliptyczną fretką. Na odchodnym Jaina pouczyła Johna, że powinien przyuczyć Sherlocka przychodzić na ustalony sygnał, to pomoże znaleźć go, gdyby się znienacka zgubił.

"Fretkom często się to zdarza. Wlezą gdzieś, utkną, a potem człowiek nie wie gdzie szukać."

Sherlock na szczęście świetnie reagował na swoje imię. John wypowiadał je z naciskiem a fretek od razu odrywał się od cokolwiek tam właśnie robił i podnosił czujnie łebek. Przychodzić na zawołanie nie przychodził, ale reagował. To było i tak więcej niż większość fretek.

John cieszył się, że Sherlock dość szybko zadomowił się w jego małym mieszkanku. Sherlock z początku był neutralnie nastawiony do swojego nowego domu. John postawił jego podróżną klatkę na podłodze i otworzył ją, żeby fretek mógł wyjść, kiedy mu się spodoba.

Sherlock nie przesiedział w klatce pięciu minut.

"No wiedziałem, że w końcu wyjdziesz." ucieszył się John i wyciągnął dłoń z kawałkiem kurczaka.

Sherlock zignorował Johna i smakołyk. Popędził natomiast prosto do kuchni, otworzył sobie drzwi do szafki pod zlewem i zanurkował w kubeł na śmieci, trajkocząc z ekscytacją.

"Sherlock! Przestań grzebać w kuble na śmieci! No jak boga kocham!..."

John pokuśtykał do kosza i wyciągnął z niego nieszczęsnego futerkowca, oblepionego skórkami po kiwi i sreberkami od jogurtów. Sherlock miał cały pyszczek ubabrany w fusach z rozgryzionej zaszetki z herbatą.

Wyglądał jakby się śmiał.

/

Pewnego dnia John przyszedł z terapii i zastał klatkę Sherlocka otwartą. No tak, fretki potrafiły otworzyć niemal wszystko, bardzo przebiegłe stworzenia, a Sherlock był w tej materii fretką ponadprzeciętną.

Ilekroć John instalował nowe zamknięcie w klatce, Sherlock zawsze prędzej czy później uczył się je otwierać. To było między nimi jak gra. John przychodził z zakupów albo terapii i odkrywał, że po raz kolejny klatka została otworzona. Sherlock siedział sobie na jakimś widocznym miejscu, na środku stołu albo na parapecie, i znudzony ostentacyjnie lizał sobie pazury u przednich łap. Było to oczywiście znudzenie udawane. Gdy tylko John zaczynał go wołać, Sherlock zrywał się ze swojego teatralnego freciego letargu i zaczynał hasać. Podskakiwał, obracając się w powietrzu jak akrobata, gonił własny ogon i trajkotał w kierunku Johna, jakby chciał, żeby się jego właściciel dołączył do radosnych pląsów.

John nigdy nie dołączył do Sherlocka, chociaż czasami miał na to ogromną chęć.

"Widać Sherlock faktycznie czekał akurat na ciebie. Z nami się tak nie bawił." mówiła pani Huston a John z zadowoleniem głaskał swojego frecia. Sherlock nie był amatorem przytulanek i myzianek, wpadał tylko na chwilę na kolana Watsona po czym odbiegał do bardziej interesujących spraw, takich jak szeleszcząca firanka, lustrzany zajączek na podłodze, czy wełniane pokrycie kanapy. Sherlock kochał to pokrycie miłosną bezlitosną i wciąż cichcem spruwał kolejną część, zaplątując się w wywleczonych nitkach.

Dni płynęły pogodnie, John chadzał na nieudane, ale spokojne i przyjemne randki, i przechodził rehabilitację. Nic nie pomagało i wciąż męczył się z kulą. Nienawidził jej, ale Sherlock lubił spacery i nadspodziewanie szybko zaakceptował chodzenie na szeleczkach na dłuższe dystansy. John wybierał specjalnie bardziej ciche rejony parku, żeby fretek mógł się spokojnie wyszaleć, ale i tak zawsze ktoś zobaczył nietypowego zwierzaka z kaleką. Przy czym uwaga skierowana była na zwierzaka nie na Johna. Było to w pewien sposób wygodne.

"Zapominasz przy nim, że masz problemy zdrowotne." zauważyła Thompson i wyciągnęła dłoń do Sherlocka.

John obiecał, że na jedną z sesji terapeutycznych przyprowadzi fretka i tak właśnie zrobił. Sherlock był trochę nie w sosie. Dzisiaj miał czyszczone uszka i zawsze zostawiało go to nieco podenerwowanego, ale ogólnie zachowywał się dobrze, siedział bezpiecznie na ramionach Watsona i metodycznie rozpruwał mu pazurkami ściągacz swetrowego rękawa.

"Może lepiej nie..." zaczął John ale nie zdążył. Sherlock już wbijał kły w palca wskazującego Thompson ze zniesmaczoną miną osoby prywatnej napadniętej przez szalonego fana. John złapał fretka i przycisnął mocno do piersi, uśmiechając się ze zmieszaniem.

"Przepraszam. Ma swoje narowy ale to dobry zwierzak."

Thompson nie wyglądała na upewnioną w tej kwestii. Sherlock wdrapał się Johnowi na ramię i przytulony mu do karku obserwował przymkniętymi w zadowoleniu ślepkami, jak terapeutka idzie obmyć i zdezynfekować ranę.

"Zachowuj się Sherlock." wymruczał John, na co Sherlock wepchnął mu na twarz swój futrzasty tyłek i zagadał z oburzeniem, usiłując przytulić mu się do karku. "I nie odgrywaj niewiniątka."

Gdy Thompson wróciła, dolna połowa Sherlocka utknięta była pod kołnierz koszuli Johna, górna natomiast wystawała z niego, dyndając bezwładnie. Obie połowy fretka spały, nie pomne na niemożliwą, karkołomną pozycję w jakiej się znalazły.

"Niezły charakterek. Urok osobisty i dwie tony złośliwości." skomentowała z kwaśnym uśmiechem Thompson. John tylko wzruszył ramionami i upchnął sobie fretka całkowicie pod sweter.

W ogólnym rozrachunku po adopcji Sherlocka życie Johna Watsona nabrało kolorów. Widocznie potrzebował kogoś, kim mógłby się opiekować, jednocześnie nie będąc zbyt znudzonym. Z Sherlockiem fretkiem nigdy nie można się było nudzić, nawet jak spał. Niezwykłe miejsca w których drzemał, senne precle, w które zwijał swoje futrzaste ciało podczas snu, jego niezabawne zabawy, gdy udawał zdechłego... Gdy pierwszy raz Sherlock odegrał tą sztuczkę, John pomyślał, że zejdzie na zawał. Fretek leżał jak nieżywy na wąskim wyrku swojego człowieczego opiekuna i nie reagował na nic. John obracał go, dotykał, trącał, w końcu nawet podniósł go, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Sherlock w jego dłoniach leżał jak puchate, lecące przez ręce futrzane truchełko, z do połowy otwartym pyszczkiem i przymkniętymi oczkami. Oddychał. John już przemielał w głowie czarne scenariusze co do nagłej śmierci fretki, a wtedy Sherlock zdecydował, że wystarczająco już nastraszył swojego człowieka i zaczął się poruszać. Najpierw nos i wąsiki, potem leniwie otwarte ślepka a na koniec, niemrawe po niemrawe, łapki, które wywijały groźnie, dopóki John nie postawił zwierzątka na ziemi.

"No świetnie udajesz zdechlaka." przyznał John i usiadł ciężko na krześle, łapiąc się za serce i odczuwając nagłą a palącą potrzebę herbaty z melisy. Sherlock najpierw był z siebie zadowolony i zerkał na Watsona i szczerzył zęby otwierając pyszczek, a potem się nieco przestraszył. I dobrze, bo John uspokoił się dopiero jak już wypił dwie melisy i łyknął Ibuprom na ból głowy.

Ręce mu się trzęsły.

Sherlock nigdy nie był dobry w czuleniu się ze swoim opiekunem, ale gdy bał się, że coś z nim nie tak, zwykle chował się Watsonowi do nogawki spodni. Tym razem schował się w tym sekretnym miejscu z innego powodu.

"Co, wyrzuty sumienia?" zapytał wybrzuszenia na swojej nogawce John. Sherlock w odpowiedzi ukąsił go w łydkę i zaterkotał po swojemu. "No tak, co ja sobie głupi myślałem, cha cha."

/

John od początku wiedział, że Sherlock jest bardzo inteligentną bestią, ale dopiero, gdy razem zamieszkali, Watson przekonał się na własnej skórze, co to znaczy. Nie było rzeczy wystarczająco zabezpieczonej przed Sherlockiem, nie było drzwi, przez które by się nie prześlizgnął i środka czystości, którego by nie odkręcił i nie spróbował. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Sherlock siedział w klatce w Lecznicy Pod Pazurem tylko dlatego, że mu się nudziło i nie chciał sprawiać przykrości pani Hudson. Gdy znalazł się w mieszkaniu, pełnym rozmaitych interesujących sprzętów, nadających się na frecie eksperymenty rzecz zaczęła wyglądać inaczej. John usiłował zabezpieczyć dom przed Sherlockiem, czy raczej zabezpieczyć Sherlocka przed zatruciem, porażeniem prądem, uduszeniem, utopieniem i innymi wesołymi rzeczami, które mogły go w domu zabić. Okazało się to niemal niemożliwe.

Sherlock zawsze jakimś cudem potrafił wejść do piekarnika, zaplątać się w przypadkowym celofanie i poddusić, najeść się zgryzionego korka do wanny i dostać masakrycznego, cuchnącego niemożebne rozwolnienia.

"Fretka to przekaz od Boga, że nie ma nic do końca nie jest bezpieczne." mawiała pani Hudson i John zgadzał się z każdym słowem.

Sherlock, gagatek jeden, oczywiście kpił sobie z wysiłków Johna. Szybko nauczył się otwierać zamek w szafkach i raz dwa opanował sztukę odkręcania korków z butelek oraz odbezpieczania zamknięć w płynach do mycia naczyń. Raz nawet skurkowaniec pokusił się o otworzenie lodówki, ale się wystraszył i pobiegł do Johna na ratunek, wybudzając go z całkiem przyjemnej, popołudniowej drzemki.

Ogólnie Sherlock był nieposkromionym, ciekawskim, nieugiętym stworzeniem, które drążyło, dążyło, szarpało i gryzło, dopóki nie osiągnęło swojego celu. Czasami dość niebezpiecznego celu fretkowego, który z punktu widzenia człowieka był celem idiotycznym i karkołomnym. John wciąż jeszcze pamiętał jak pewnego dnia przyszedł do domu, zastał pustką klatkę i Sherlocka, leżącego pod stołem kuchennym i toczącego pianę z pyszczka. Watson na jednej nodze zawiózł wtedy parskającego białymi burzynami zwierzaka do Lecznicy Pod Pazurem, tylko po to, żeby się okazało, że Sherlock nażarł się proszku do prania.

John był na fretka ogromnie zły po całej akcji. Tak go wystraszył, nieznośny sierściuch! Przez kilka dni po incydencie John nie bawił się z Sherlockiem w jego zabawowych godzinach. Otwierał tylko klatkę i wychodził z pokoju, przesiadując w kuchni cały przepisowy czas zabawy z fretką. Po trzecim dniu John zauważył, że Sherlock nie wychodzi z klatki tylko zostaje w niej i zwisa smętnie z szczebelków swojej drabinki. Drabinka była prezentem od pani Hudson i ostatnio stanowiła najnowszą rozrywkę Sherlocka, który szybko fascynował się nowymi sprzętami i równie szybko się nimi nudził. Czwartego dnia Sherlock na czas zabawy także został w klatce, a dnia piątego wyrwał się z niej i przypadł do butów Johna, szarpiąc mu wściekle sznurowadła i piszcząc oskarżycielsko.

No po prostu nie można się było na niego gniewać.

"Masz już nigdy więcej nie jeść żadnych chemikaliów z kuchni." pouczył John i podniósł fretka, po czym usiadł z nim na fotelu. Wyciągnął nogi na pobliskiej pufie. Coś dzisiaj rwało go w udzie, bolesne, ciągnące uczucie, które przychodziło i odchodziło i nie dawało się odgonić żadną dawką znieczulacza. Sherlock natychmiast usadowił się w zagłębieniu pomiędzy nogami Johna i rozciągnął się na całą swoją imponującą futrzastą długość, poburkując z zadowoleniem.

Pouczanie Sherlocka w kwestii nie jedzenia trujących środków czystości nie miało sensu, John to wiedział, ale robił to i tak.

/

Sherlock nie lubił kobiet, które czasami po randce John zapraszał do domu, tymczasem one uwielbiały go pasjami. Wszystkie panie jak jeden mąż siłowały Sherlocka wołać, głaskać i karmić. Zdrabniały jego imię, usiłowały wciągnąć go w zabawę, przemawiały czule. W zasadzie przemawiały czulej niż do Johna, który potem bandażował im zadrapania i dezynfekował ugryzienia. Sherlock zdawał się tolerować na dłuższą metę tylko Watsona, jego gości albo ignorował z politowaniem, albo w sposób czytelny wyrażał dezaprobatę dla ich bytności na jego terytorium, na przykład robiąc im małą, ale bardzo obciążoną symbolicznie, kupkę do buta.

"Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz!" prychnęła Jeanette, ubierając się pospiesznie w kurtkę i zarzucając torebkę na ramię. "To diabeł wcielony jest! Szarpie, gryzie, brudzi!"

"No cóż. Nigdy się z nim nie nudzę."

Jeanette popatrzyła na Johna jak na wariata a potem trzasnęła drzwiami od zewnątrz. Dopiero wtedy Watson zauważył, że mogła jego odpowiedź wziąć za przytyk, jakoby John Hamish Watson nudził się z nią. Nie byłaby to do końca prawda, chociaż kompletnie kłamstwo też nie.

John uśmiechnął się smutno. To tyle odnośnie jego randkowych planów ze smagłą pięknością. Sherlock, usadowiony na jego ramieniu zapiszczał cicho i skubnął mu po uchu ostrymi zębami.

John szybko nauczył się, że jedyny sposobem na uniknięcie ran będzie odizolowanie fretki od jego potencjalnych partnerek. Sherlock nie protestował i siedział w swojej klatce, od czasu do czasu szeleszcząc gniewnie jakąś zabawką. Fretek z obrażania się uczynił niemal dyscyplinę olimpijską i po takim przymusowym zamknięciu nadymał się, dąsał i udawał, że Johna nie zauważa. Humory takie należało po prostu znieść, pozwolić się Sherlockowi wyzłościć a potem przeprosić go jakimś dobrym kąskiem albo spacerem po Regent Park. Pani Hudson wciąż nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że John potrafił Sherlocka skłonić do chodzenia na smyczce.

"U nas jak tylko widział szelki od smyczy to zaraz raban na cały budynek robił." mówiła pani Hudson, gdy John przychodził z Sherlockiem do Lecznicy i spacerował z nim po małym skrawku zieleni przy pałacyku. "Masz rękę do niego, John, nie to co Adler. Swoją drogą musicie częściej do nas do Lecznicy wpadać. "

/

John i Sherlock zaczęli częściej odwiedzać Lecznicę, ale gdy wybrali się ponownie, akurat trafili na dzień odwiedzin. Pani Hudson raz w tygodniu zapraszała dzieci z pobliskiej podstawówki i tak szkraby przychodziły z e znajomą panią wychowawczynią "pomagać zwierzątkom". Pomaganie zwykle ograniczało się do szczotkowania co łagodniejszych futerkowców i wyprowadzania na spacer kuracjuszy, którzy byli słabi i powolni i raczej się dzieciarni nie wyrywali. Czasami wyglądało to tak, jakby Jaina Hudson w każdej profesji, w każdej dzielnicy i w każdym urzędzie miała znajomych, bywalców, amatorów.

"Znam panią Louise od lat. Jest bardzo miła. Ma trzydzieści lat i jest po rozwodzie. Może zaprosisz ją na kawę?"

"Nie, nie trzeba..."

Pani Hudson od kiedy John zwierzył się jej ze swoich mozolnych i bezowocnych poszukiwań towarzyszki życia, przedstawiała go swoim młodszym koleżankom. Watson czuł się skrepowany, ale darowanemu koniowi... no i Louise była bardzo przystojną, wysoką brunetką o niezwykle zgrabnych nogach i gracji subtelnego stworzenia mitycznego. Coś jak łania skrzyżowana z jednorożcem. John od razu zaprosił ją na kawę i przyniósł ową kawę z kanciapy do ogrodu. Louise nie chciała zostawić dzieci bez nadzoru, chociaż pani Hudson obiecała, że na te pół godzinki to może mieć oko na szkraby.

Louis była małomówna, rzeczowa i nieco skryta. John był zachwycony. Sherlock był zachwycony nieco mniej, ponieważ parę dzieci, najwyraźniej pupilków pani wychowawczyni, zostało w ogrodzie z dorosłymi.

"Co to za zwierzak?"

"To fretka!"

"Ja bym wolał tchórzofretkę, bo są większe!"

"To to samo zwierzątko tylko samczyki są większe, głupolu!"

"Nieprawda! Tchórzofretki są wielkości psa i tak nie śmierdzą!"

Pytaniom, głaskaniom i okrzykom zachwytu nie było końca. Sherlock, nazwany nornicą, kretem, łasicą i zmutowanym chomikiem z początku spokojnie reagował na ludzkie szczenięta, wyciągające ku niego swoje łapki. John trzymał go tak, żeby nie głaskały mu pyszczka, tylko raczej tylne części. Gdy Louis spojrzała na niego pytająco wyjaśnił tylko z uśmiechem.

"Tak jest lepiej. Ogonem ich nie ugryzie."

Sherlock zatrajkotał protestując, ale nadal powstrzymywał się od rzucenia się na dzieci z zębami. Już po kilku minutach John doszedł do wniosku, że nie mógłby go za to winić. Dzieciarnia tłoczyła się dookoła fretka, wyciągając do niego ręce, nachylając się i usiłując zmusić go do podskakiwania.

"A co on je?"

"Mięsko? Rybie mięsko, takie co sobie sam złowi?"

"A można to trzymać w mieście?"

"Ja chcę takiego w domu!" oświadczyła na koniec poważnie pyzata ośmiolatka, wyraźnie zauroczona ogonem Sherlocka.

"Ale ona gryzie." powiedziała spokojnie Louis, usiłując wyperswadować podopiecznej posiadanie tak wymagającego zwierzątka jak fretka. Dziecko było jednak nieustępliwe.

"Ale ja chcę!"

"Ale fretka robi bałagan, strasznie rozrabia i nie pachnie zbyt ładnie."

To ostatnie stwierdzenie wyszło nieco głośniej i dobitniej niż powinno. John popatrzył na Louise, która speszyła się swoją własną szczerością i oblała rumieńcem. No tak, znajoma pani Hudson lubiła zwierzęta, ale te czyste i nieśmierdzące, co się nie załatwiają, nie robią hałasu, nie brudzą, nie gubią sierści a najlepiej jak są jedynie wypchanymi trocinami truchłami.

Jeżeli John na początku był oczarowany Louise, teraz zmienił zdanie o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni.

Dzieci jeszcze jakiś czas pozachwycały się Sherlockiem, nakarmiły go jabłkiem, powąchały mu futerko, zgodnie ustalając, że nie pachnie najlepiej, ale da się przeżyć. Louis nie mówiła już zbyt wiele, John też nie. Gdy Sherlock w sposób widoczny miał już dość atencji i zmęczony zaczął wdrapywać się Johnowi na ramiona i chowając łebek pod kołnierzem jego swetra, był już czas opuścić teren.

"Myślę, że musimy już z Sherlockiem iść."

John pożegnał się grzecznie z Louise. Nie wziął od niej numeru telefonu.

/

Życie Johna powoli bo powoli, ale ruszyło do przodu. Zakładanie skarpetek nie stanowiło już problemu, ponieważ trzeba było uważać, żeby nie nadepnąć Sherlocka, który czasami lubił przysypiać sobie w kapciu Watsona, albo bezczelnie ładował mu się w nogawkę od piżamy i drzemał, zwinięty w niemożliwych pozycjach.

John wciąż pomagał w Lecznicy, ale już powoli rozglądał się za jakąś dodatkową pracą. Nie było sensu jęczeć na niską rentę kombatancką. W końcu John jeszcze nie umierał a wiek emerytalny miał sporo przed sobą. Mógł na siebie zarobić. Na razie jeszcze był na etapie poszukiwania, przeglądał oferty, chodził na rozmowy, nic konkretnego, ale John wiedział, że najtrudniejszy jest początek.

Wydawało się, że idzie ku lepszemu, dopóki właściciel mieszkania, które John wynajmował nie podniósł czynszu. Ponadto pan Morris nie lubił zwierzaków a Sherlock właśnie w chwili jego wizyty wykupkał się. Grzecznie i kulturalnie, na zamkniętej desce klozetowej. John zawinął się raz dwa, uprzątnął fretkową próbę skorzystania z toalety jak człowiek, ale właściciel tylko patrzył na niego ciężkim wzrokiem.

Podwyżka czynszu znaczyła tyle, co przeprowadzka. John nie miał pojęcia jak znaleźć kolejne mieszkanie w Londynie na swoją kieszeń. Pani Hudson usiłowała pomóc, ale nie była w stanie zatrudnić Watsona w Lecznicy. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Widmo przymusowego opuszczenia Londynu zawinęło nad Johnem i jego fretkiem. Nie był w stanie wziąć kredytu, nie posiadał znajomych wystarczająco bliskich i samotnych, żeby wynajęli z nim lokum na spółkę. O Harry nie było co wspominać. Wciąż pogrążała się w nałogu, usiłując zapomnieć o Klarze i wszystkie rozmowy Johna z siostrą kończyły się kłótnią.

"Mógłbyś się do czynszu dorzucić, Sherlock. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zamieszkamy w jakiejś wsi pod Londynem, w twojej klatce najpewniej. " zauważył ponuro John i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Ułożył ramiona pod głową, zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, czując, jak Sherlock zaczyna dobierać mu się do bosych stóp, przygryzać delikatnie ich grzbiety i smakować miejsca pomiędzy palcami.

"Masaż stóp niewiele zmieni. Wolałbym, żebyś znalazł jakieś intratne zajęcie, inaczej pójdziemy z torbami."

Sherlock zafukał, zacharczał a potem smyrnął Johnowi w górę nóg, układając mu się w przerwie między udami i wyciągając się tam leniwie, całkiem jakby było to jego ulubiony kącik z wykupioną miejscówką. Zwierzak zacmokał z zadowoleniem. John poczuł, jak pazurki Sherlocka drapią ostrożnie po jego jeansach.

"Gdyby płacili za bycie uroczym, he he."

Sherlock westchnął po fretkowemu i zapadł się w sen, poruszając lekko wąsikami.

/

Pewnego dnia John wrócił z Tesco a Sherlocka nigdzie nie było. Watson zaczął spokojnie przeszukiwać mieszkanie, nauczony doświadczeniem, że fretek mógł się gdzieś zaszyć i zasnąć, wciśnięty w opiekuńcze wnętrze pralki pełnej brudnych swetrów, za kosz na śmieci, pod przegryzioną kapę na fotelu.

Sherlocka nie było nigdzie. Gdy John przetrząsnął już cały apartament do góry nogami i wyszedł na klatkę schodową, poszukać uciekiniera, lekki niepokój zmienił się w pełnowymiarową panikę. Fretkę niezorientowani ludzie mogli pomylić z łasicą i zabić, zwłaszcza, że Sherlock nie miał na sobie podpisanej smyczki i szelek. Zwierzak mógł wpaść pod samochód, jak już mu się kiedyś zdarzyło, mógł go pogryźć pies... Możliwości co się stało z fretkiem było wiele. Johnowi jak rzadko zaczęły drżeć dłonie.

Tej nocy nie spał. Odwiedził wieczorem panią Hudson a potem siedział przy komputerze, wieszając ogłoszenia o zaginionej fretce.

"Gdzie polazłeś ty zapchlony futrzaku!"

John kopnął klatkę Sherlocka z całej siły. W rezultacie zaczęła go boleć noga a sąsiad z boku zaczął stukać w ścianę i drzeć się, żeby był cicho bo jest po północy i porządni ludzie już śpią. John odkrzyknął w kwiecistych słowach, co myśli o porządnych ludziach, a potem oklapnął beznadziejnie przy stole z otwartym laptopem.

Tak minęły cztery dni. John prawie przestał jeść i całkowicie przestał spać. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że słyszy skrobanie sherlockowych pazurków, że trzeba iść i ratować zwierzaka, bo gdzieś utknął i umrze, jak się go w porę nie odnajdzie.

Nie tracił nadziei. Pani Hudson mówiła, że fretki znajdują się czasami po tygodniach, nawet miesiącach i bardzo daleko od domu. Zwinne, ciekawskie, często wynajdują dziury i zakamarki, które nikomu nie przyszły by do głowy jako kryjówka. John nie poddawał się łatwo, stosował wszelkie sposoby na odnalezienie fretki polecone przez panią Hudson. Rozsypywał mąkę po całym budynku, żeby zobaczyć, czy Sherlock łazi gdzieś cichcem, zostawiał smakołyki w ulubionych miejscach fretka, nawet w parkach. Pani Hudson i znajomi z Lecznicy Pod Pazurem także pomogli, chodzili po terenie kilka razy dziennie i nawoływali Sherlocka po imieniu oraz piszczeli jego ulubioną gumową zabawką, na którą zawsze reagował z entuzjazmem i przybiegał do niej. Wszystko na próżno. Sherlock jakby się pod ziemię zapadł.

"Nic nie ginie ot tak. Wszystko wraca." pocieszała pani Hudson i dolewała Johnowi kawy. Nie mógł spać więc przesiadywał w Lecznicy do późnych godzin nocnych i pomagał przy bardziej chorych zwierzakach.

"Sherlock już raz uciekł swojej eks właścicielce i wpadł pod samochód. Może i wszystko wraca, ale niekoniecznie żywe." odpowiadał pochmurnie John i wspierał głowę na złożonych dłoniach. "Wszystko na raz mi spada na głowę. Problemy mieszkaniowe, teraz zaginięcie Sherlocka."

"Zwykle tak jest. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami." Jaina położyła dłoń na ramieniu Johna i uśmiechnęła się do niego z bliska, jej źrenice niezwykle rozszerzone w świetle małej kanciapowej biurkowej lampki. "Przetrwaj to, John. Teraz pokazuje się, na czym się opierasz, kiedy wszystko inne dookoła zawiedzie. Bo wszystko prędzej czy później zawodzi, rodzina, pieniądze, byt materialny. To ważny czas dla ciebie, mój drogi. Stąpaj uważnie, bo to co teraz robisz... pomyśl o tym jak o początku legendy, nie widzisz tego teraz, ale z perspektywy czasu to co teraz robisz będzie podwalinami. Nawet rzeczy małe, nawet rzeczy błahe. I znajdziesz jeszcze swojego Sherlocka, o to się nie martw."

John słuchał słów pani Hudson ze zobojętniałym spokojem kogoś, kto czeka na ostateczną katastrofę, żeby potem móc się spokojnie położyć i poddać. Jaina mówiła czasami nie trzymające się kupy rzeczy a przy tym uśmiechała się tajemniczo. John, nauczony od małego twardo stąpać po ziemi, bardzo panią Hudson lubił, ale czasami po prostu wydawało mu się, że nie chwyta połowy jej przekazów. Zresztą teraz był zbyt zgnębiony i smutny na rozgryzanie szamanistycznych zagwozdek dyrektorki Lecznicy Pod Pazurem.

Sherlocka nie było tydzień a John miał wrażenie, że postarzał się w tym czasie o dobre parę lat. Nawet właściciel mieszkania zaczął mu współczuć, ale najwyraźniej nie na tyle, żeby nie wywalić go przed końcem miesiąca.

/

Stanforda John spotkał podczas kolejnej rundki dookoła parku. Wciąż szukał Sherlocka i powoli zaczynał tracić wiarę, że kiedykolwiek swojego ekscentrycznego zwierzaka znajdzie. Dzień był szary i ponury, bez słońca ale i bez deszczu. John wędrował pośród parkowych alejek, nawołując fretka i rozważając, jak żałośnie wygląda teraz John Hamish Watson. Inwalida wojenny rozpaczliwie nawołujący poznanego parę miesięcy temu kapryśnego, kąsającego po palcach sierściucha.

Stanford postarzał się, utył i wciąż miał w sobie magiczną umiejętność rozmawiania o niczym. John z początku chciał go szybko spławić, ale potem pomyślał, że towarzystwo człowieka bardzo mu się przyda. Stanford słuchał w skupieniu krótkiej, węzłowatej historii o Johnie i jego fretce. Watson nie zdradził mu imienia Sherlocka, dla ludzi z zewnątrz cudze zwierze było zawsze i tak bytem bezimiennym. Zresztą John nie chciał wchodzić w głębsze zażyłości. Stanford był mistrzem small talku i wyrażania współczucia. Watson nienawidził go i podziwiał za to współczucie, na tyle, że poszli razem na kawę. John podzielił się także swoim mieszkaniowym problemem.

"Kto chciałby mnie za współlokatora?" zapytał trzeźwo John i zmierzył Stanforda ciężkim spojrzeniem realisty.

Kto chciałby bawić się w wynajmowanie wolnego mieszkania z trzydziestokilkuletnim facetem, rażonym zespołem stresu pourazowego i depresją po utracie fretki.

Tłustawa twarz Stanforda rozpromieniła się uśmiechem.

Gdy pierwszy raz John spotkał Sherlocka Holmesa wydawał się on człowiekiem błyskotliwym. Zbyt błyskotliwym, żeby zapomnieć swojej komórki i pożyczać ją od obcych. Mimo to John dał mu swoją komórkę, żeby mógł wysłać to co miał wysłać. Nie znał ani imienia ani nazwiska tego człowieka, ale było w nim coś intrygującego, w jego bystrym spojrzeniu, swobodnych ruchach, szybkich reakcjach.

"Afganistan czy Irak?" zapytał nieznajomy znad komórki Johna na co Watson żachnął się z oburzeniem.

"Przepraszam, skąd to wiesz?"

Ale facet już przeniósł swoją uwagę na nadchodzącą właśnie z kawą laborantkę. Molly stropiona i w sposób widoczny zauroczona, dała się nieznajomemu zbyć aż nazbyt łatwo. Coś o niedoborze szminki na jej za małych ustach. John obserwował jak facet królewskim krokiem arystokraty na wybiegu podchodzi do mikroskopu i pijąc kawę krzywi się z niesmakiem. Francuski piesek widać, byle kawa zaparzona w kanciapie mu nie podchodzi. Heh.

John już zdążył posmutnieć, że oto nie dane mu było jednak znaleźć współlokatora, gdy facet nagle przemówił. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

"Co sądzisz o skrzypcach?"

"Przepraszam, co?" nie zrozumiał John, zły, że w obecności tego arystokratycznego dupka zostaje zredukowany do powtarzania wciąż tych samych pytań. Facet nie zauważając jego rozterek mówił dalej, całkiem jakby był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie często nie chwytają tego co do nich mówi.

"Gram czasami na skrzypcach, lepiej mi się wtedy myśli. Zdarza mi się milczeć parę dni pod rząd. Będzie ci to przeszkadzać? Potencjalni współlokatorzy powinni znać się od najgorszej strony."

John spojrzał na Stanforda z wyrzutem.

"Powiedziałeś mu o mnie?"

"Ani słowa." odpowiedział Stanford z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem. Nieznajomy facet także się uśmiechnął. Teraz dopiero John przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Facet był przystojny, ale nie w klasyczny sposób, miał kwadratową, męską szczękę, wyrazisty, okazały nos i szeroko rozstawione, nieco skośne oczy. Oczy te przywiodły Johnowi na myśl fretka Sherlocka, zanim coś spsocił. Pełna radość, zwinność i nieodparty urok inteligencji osobnika z rodziny łasicowatych.

John miał chęć przytrzasnąć mu ogon drzwiami tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że potrafi.

"To kto tutaj mówi o współlokatorach?" zapytał ostro, na co nieznajomy tylko strzepnął płaszcz i zaczął go zakładać zwinnymi, krótkimi ruchami.

"Ja mówię. Rano rozmawiałem z Mikie`m o tym, że komuś takiemu jak ja ciężko będzie znaleźć współlokatora. Po południu Mike zjawia się z tobą, kolegą zwolnionym właśnie z służby wojskowej." oczy nieznajomego lśniły, szaroniebieskie i dziwne w jarzeniowym świetle laboratorium." Konkluzja jest prosta. Nie był to jakiś ogromny skok myślowy."

Nieznajomy furknął teatralnie połami płaszcza i podążył w stronę drzwi, owiewając Johna jakąś niewątpliwie drogą wodą kolońską.

"Przepraszam, muszę lecieć. Zostawiłem ubiczowane ciało w kostnicy o dwie minuty za długo."

"Czekaj!" John złapał nieznajomego za łokieć a ten stanął jak wryty, przymrużając oczy i wydymając usta. Nieprzyzwyczajony do kontaktu fizycznego, przeskakujący z tematu na temat płynnie i bezbłędnie, niby chaotyczny ale z precyzyjnie obmyślonym planem w zanadrzu, złośliwy, ale szczery. Świetnie. John uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

"Nie masz czasem na imię Sherlock?"

Jasne, szaroniebieskie oczy o niemożliwie wąskich źrenicach zmierzyły Johna zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy nieznajomy spojrzał na Watsona jak na osobę a nie na kiepskiej jakości mebel.

"Skąd wiesz?" zapytał człowieczy sherlock niskim, mechatym barytonem, podchodząc do Johna. Żeby tylko nie zaczął mi węszyć koło kołnierzyka, bo nie wytrzymam, pomyślał Watson, usiłując w całym tym chaosie pędzących wydarzeń odnaleźć jakąś stałą. Podobieństwo Sherlocka do fretki, fretki do Sherlocka...

"Nie wiem. Miałem niedawno... miałem fretkę o imieniu Sherlock i rzucała się po pokoju dokładnie tak, jak ty w laboratorium."

"Fretkę." powtórzył człowieczy Sherlock, zawiedziony wyraźnie. "Masz zwierzaki? Nie, nie masz zwierzaków, bo sierść, którą masz na kurtce ma już dobre trzy tygodnie. Lubisz zwierzaki? Lubisz, chociaż nie wszystkie, ten, który ci zniknął trzy tygodnie temu był wyjątkowy. Chciałbyś mieć zwierzaka?"

John zastanowił się chwilę. Widać było wyraźnie, że człowieczy Sherlock nie lubi zwierząt i zależy mu, żeby jego współlokator nie miał chęci posiadać żadnego sierściucha.

"Nie. Nie teraz."

"Okres żałoby. Rozumiem. Minie po jakimś miesiącu." zdyskredytował od ręki człowieczy Sherlock, wydymając zabawnie usta. Brakowało mu tylko wąsików, żeby nimi poruszyć.

"Jeszcze powiedz, że masz brata Mycrofta!" nie wytrzymał John a jego uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, gdy człowieczy Sherlock spojrzał na niego złym zezem, po czym strzelił piorunującym wzrokiem w Stanforda.

"Opowiedziałeś mu o mnie?"

Stanford wzruszył ramionami z zabawnym grymasem, nie powiedział nic. Człowieczy Sherlock prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i zwrócił ogień swej palącej uwagi z powrotem na Johna.

"Nieważne. Mam na oku świetny apartament w centrum, idealny, razem będziemy mogli go wynająć. Spotkajmy się tam jutro o ósmej. Przepraszam, ale teraz już na pewno muszę iść i zobaczyć w kostnicy ubiczowanego trupa."

John zamrugał niepewnie. Z jakiś przyczyn jego serce biło trzy razy szybciej, chociaż wciąż stał praktycznie w tym samym miejscu, na wytartym linoleum w laboratorium . John zmarszczył się i założył ramiona na piersi.

"I już? To wszystko? Dopiero się spotkaliśmy a już razem wynajmujemy mieszkanie?"

Człowieczy Sherlock stanął przed Johnem, najwyraźniej zmieszany jego opornością.

"Problem?"

"Nic o sobie nie wiemy, nie wiem gdzie się spotykamy. Nie znam nawet twojego nazwiska." wyliczył John poirytowany, ale i rozbawiony. Człowieczy Sherlock był bardzo podobny do fretka Sherlocka, który czasami potrafił zapomnieć, że gryzie własny ogon i zasnąć z nim w otwartym pyszczku. Połączenie niezwykłej inteligencji i sprytu z zadziwiającą nieporadnością.

Sherlock zmierzył Johna przenikliwym spojrzeniem. A potem opowiedział mu ostatnie parę miesięcy z życia doktora Watsona, włącznie z rozwodem Harry, jej problemem alkoholowym, Afganistanem, psychosomatycznym bólem w nodze, niepsychosomatycznym bólem w ramieniu i epizodem w Lecznicy Pod Pazurem.

John był pod ogromnym wrażeniem, i wciąż nie wiedział, czy czuć się przypochlebionym czy obrażonym spostrzeżeniami Sherlocka.

"Zwierzaka raczej już nie znajdziesz. Nieważne co mówią o zaginionych fretkach, ten był do ciebie bardzo przywiązany i nie odwędrowałby od ciebie tak daleko. Wniosek, coś musiało mu się stać. Jako że mieszkasz pomiędzy dwoma dość ruchliwymi ulicami tuszę, że fretka miała wypadek samochodowy i odeszła za tęczowy most. Czy składa się komuś kondolencje z okazji śmierci zwierzaka? Fretka nazywała się Sherlock? Dziwne imię dla zwierzaka."

"Dziwne imię dla człowieka." uciął John i skrzywił się brzydko. "I owszem, fretek nazywał się Sherlock. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać."

"Pewnie, że nie chcesz. Adres to Baker Street 221 B a ja nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. Nie fretka. Do zobaczenia."

I z tymi słowy Sherlock zarzucił połami płaszcza, strzepnął swoimi gęstymi, czarnymi lokami, poprawił szalik i wyszedł z laboratorium.

Nerwowa energia, którą promieniował człowieczy Sherlock udzieliła się Johnowi. Wrócił do swojego mieszkania i zaczął przeszukiwać sieć odnośnie Sherlocka Holmesa. Znalazł coś czego nie spodziewał się znaleźć, stronę o nauce dedukcji jedynego w świecie konsultanta detektywistycznego. Sherlock był na pierwszy rzut oka postacią niezwykle kolorową i błyskotliwą, na drugi rzut oka był jeszcze bardziej błyskotliwy, a przy okazji złośliwy, ironiczny i jakby nieco... nieporadny. Ktoś czyniący z myślenia logicznego i dedukcji sztukę życia nie mógł tak sobie przypadkowo szukać współlokatora. Zapewne potrzebował po prostu kogoś dla równowagi, tak jak fretek potrzebował kogoś, kto by się z nim bawił...

John pojawił się o wyznaczonej porze na Baker Street i razem z Sherlockiem zostali powitani przez... panią Hudson.

Ta pani Hudson nie podała swojego imienia i w zasadzie nie była podobna do Jainy, drobniejsza, szczuplejsza i bardziej nowoczesna. Zakręcone włosy, stylizowana na vintage suknia, postarzana biżuteria. I tylko jej oczy, niebieskie i uczciwe, podobne były do oczu szamanki londyńskiej z Lecznicy Pod Pazurem.

"Przepraszam, mam znajomą o takim samym nazwisku... jest weterynarzem..." zaczął John, na co pani Hudson od razu wzięła go pod ramię i wkroczyła z nim na schody, podekscytowana. Sherlock podążył za nimi, zaskoczony i wyraźnie niezadowolony, że nie znajduje się już w centrum uwagi.

Pani Hudson mówiła pośpieszenie, cała zaaferowana i uśmiechnięta.

"Tak! Jaina! To moja kuzynka, szalona kobieta, rodzinna dziwaczka, ale ma złote serce. Nie odwiedzam jej zbyt często, moja alergia na sierść nie daje mi spokoju jak tylko przestąpię próg jej domu. Jaki ten świat mały! Jaki ten świat mały! Zrobię wam herbaty, właśnie upiekłam szarlotkę. Nie jestem tutaj gosposią, od razu zastrzegam, ale jak spotykam znajomego Jainy i to pospołu z Sherlockiem, po prostu nie mogę nie poczęstować was ciastem i earl greyem!"

I tak John dowiedział się, że tak jak on poznał cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności jedną panią Hudson, Sherlock poznał drugą panią Hudson, doprowadził do skazania jej zwyrodniałego męża, zaskarbił sobie jej przyjaźń i tym samym pierwszeństwo do wynajęcia całkiem przyjemnego, przestronnego mieszkanka w centrum Londynu.

"To bardzo ładne mieszkanie." oznajmił John, usiłując nie brzmieć zbyt ochoczo. Po paru ekscytujących chwilach z człowieczym Sherlockiem i spotkaniu kuzynki pani Hudson, był przekonany, że nie znajdzie drugiego tak angażującego, genialnego współlokatora ani tak wygodnego mieszkania. Trzeba więc było chwytać chwilę.

Sherlock pomimo swojej spostrzegawczości jakoś nie załapał, że ma Johna w kieszeni, bo zaczął uprzątać na gwałt bałagan w salonie. A było co uprzątać. Rozrzucone książki, papiery, szklane kontenery z podejrzanie dymiącymi substancjami na kuchennym stole i czaszka, szczerząca zębiska na kominku. Uroczy rozgardiasz. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Sherlock gromadził dookoła siebie cokolwiek przyciągnęło jego uwagę, rozpracowywał to do cna, a potem porzucał, zapominając posprzątać.

Całkiem jak fretek.

"Spokojnie. Zamieszkam z tobą." powiedział John, gdy Sherlock zaczął chaotycznie upychać do komody stertę magazynów o tematyce fizykochemicznej. "Bardzo podoba mi się to mieszkanie."

Bardzo podobasz mi się ty. Myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy.

Pani Hudson ze znaczącym uśmiechem oddryfowała, robić obiecaną herbatę a Sherlock stanął bez ruchu, gapiąc się na Johna tymi swoimi przeraźliwie niebieskimi ślepiami.

"Tak. Znaczy, dziękuję."

"To ja dziękuję. I nie ma za co. Bylebyś ładnie korzystał z kuwety i nie grzebał w śmieciach."

Sherlock popatrzył na Johna jak na wariata a John odpowiedział mu solennym spojrzeniem weterana wojennego, który przez ostatnie dwa miesiące spał w łóżku z tyłkiem fretki na twarzy. Roześmiali się razem. Na głos. Swobodnie i radośnie, tak jak jeszcze nie raz zdarzyło się im potem zaśmiać.

Sherlock w krótkim czasie ukazał wiele podobieństw do Sherlocka fretki. Watson jak na sznurku powędrował prosto w jego wibrujące kolorami życie, wypełnione dziwacznymi eksperymentami, najgroźniejszymi wrogami w postaci starszego brata (Mycrofta nomen omen!), trupami, seryjnymi morderstwami, nielegalnymi substancjami odurzającymi i szemranymi znajomymi z pałacu Buckingham.

Dla Sherlocka nuda była zabójcza i robił wszystko, byle się jej nie poddać. John zawsze proponował mu zabawę na drabinkach, Sherlock zawsze odpowiadał, że małpi gaj byłby lepszy. Holmes nie lubił jeść i spożywał coś tylko wtedy, gdy absolutnie musiał, ponadto grzebał w śmieciach jak profesjonalista, wyławiając z nich różowe walizki, notesy i inne bardzo przydatne w pracy detektywa, cuchnące wskazówki. Na miejscu przestępstwa Sherlock zwijał się i kręcił, dopóki nie przejrzał dosłownie wszystkiego, od odcisków butów na okolicznych ścieżkach, po papierki w kieszeni ofiary. Sherlocka nie można było powstrzymać, inaczej fukał, ironizował i generalnie okazywał się nieznośnym geniuszem bez zahamowań. Prędzej czy później stawiał też na swoim, nieważne jak niebezpieczne to było.

John przeniósł się na Baker Street z poczuciem, że oto w jego szarym życiu zaczyna się coś wspaniałego. Zbieżności imion, życzliwi ludzie znikąd, którzy pojawiali się rychło w czas, podczas gdy rodzina zostawiła Watsona niemal kompletnie samego. Tego nie można było zignorować. Wszechświat pchał życie Johna na inne tory i lepiej było chwytać wiatr w żagle, niż przepuścić tego rodzaju okazję do zmian. W większości pozytywnych.

"Wszystko ułożyło się dobrze. Szkoda tylko, że mój fretek się nie odnalazł." wyżalił się pewnego dnia John, gdy odwiedził Jainę w Lecznicy.

Szamanistyczna kuzynka pani Hudson z Baker Street tylko się uśmiechnęła. Obie panie, gdy się uśmiechały, były do siebie niezwykle podobne. Podejrzanie podobne. Ale John nie był Sherlockiem, nie zamierzał kopać w poszukiwaniu dowodów ani węszyć. Wolał cieszyć się niezwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności, porządnym mieszkaniem i interesującym współlokatorem, z którym po prostu nie można było się nudzić.

"Nie miałbyś teraz czasu na zwierzaka, wciąż pracujesz z Holmesem nad tymi jego dziwacznymi sprawami. Poza tym fretek zmusił się do znalezienia swojego własnego Sherlocka." Jaina pochyliła się ku Johnowi i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Jej bransoletki zabrzęczały delikatnie. "To bardzo cenny dar. Nic nie ginie, wszystko zostawia swój ślad. Fretek nauczył cię paru rzeczy, teraz ty uczysz Sherlocka."

"Tak. Nauczyłem go upychać pranie do pralki a nie zostawiać gdzie bądź. No i z kuwety korzysta bardzo przykładnie." zaśmiał się John. Pół roku temu nie mógł sobie siebie nawet wyobrazić w tej sytuacji, spokojnego, zadowolonego trzydziestoparoletniego mężczyznę, siedzącego przy herbatce z najdziwniejszą panią weterynarz w tej części świata. Życie się zmieniało, płynęło na przód i nie można było zatrzymywać się w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, żeby nie zgnuśnieć, żeby nie stracić nadziei i co dnia znajdować siłę na założenie skarpetek.

Sam Sherlock nie cierpiał skarpetek. John, oczywiście, i z tym problemem sobie poradził.

"Zmusiłem Sherlocka do bosych spacerów po trawniku. Za dużo tych plastrów nikotynowych używa, musi czasami odpuścić. Nie jest mu łatwo, ale nawet on to zauważa, że czasami potrzebuje po prostu... zdjąć buty i połazić po trawniku."

John i Jaina wyjrzeli za okno, żeby zobaczyć, jak Holmes radzi sobie z wypuszczonym na wolność, lśniącym na niebiesko w mroku królikiem. Nowa sprawa, przyjęta z braku laku ponieważ nie było żadnych porządnych morderstw w okolicy. Sherlock zajął się króliczkiem małej dziewczynki o imieniu Kirsty na poły żartem, na poły chcąc utrzeć Watsonowi nosa. Nie wyszło. Mama Kirsty okazała się cenionym biologiem w biologiczno-chemicznej jednostce badawczej Baskerville i sprawa ujawniła swoje skomplikowane, podwójne dno. Sherlock był przeszczęśliwy.

Królik ignorował z wdziękiem Sherlocka, kicając leniwie po trawie i skubiąc ją od niechcenia. Sherlock robił zdjęcia i czasami dotykał królika. Z odległości. Patykiem.

"Nie jest miłośnikiem zwierząt, prawda?" skonstatowała Jaina, a John potaknął jej z zawstydzającym wzruszeniem patrząc, jak w końcu Holmes przełamuje się i bierze królika na ręce. I trzyma go na wyciągnięcie ramion, z dala, jakby zwierzak zaraz miał wybuchnąć niczym miniaturowa bomba atomowa.

"Nie, ale miłośnikiem ludzi też nie jest, więc jest ok. Sherlock jest specyficznym człowiekiem, ale mnie odpowiada. Wyleczył mi nogę, zapomniałem laski i już jej nie potrzebuję."

"Lubi cię." zdiagnozowała z zadowoleniem Jaina, patrząc wciąż przez okno na Sherlocka i obracając w dłoni bransoletką z niewielkich, drewnianych róż.

"Bóg raczy wiedzieć czemu, ale tak." odpowiedział John i zaplótł nerwowo dłonie. "Chyba tak."

"Na pewno tak." zapewniła cichym głosem pani Hudson, zaczynając bawić się kolejną, tym razem jadeitowa bransoletką. "Gdyby on był zwierzakiem byłby fretką. Taki totem dla niego i dla ciebie. Fretki uczą jak się cieszyć z życia."

"A gdybym ja był zwierzakiem, czym bym był?" zaciekawił się John, ale Jaina nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo Sherlock właśnie utknął sobie królika pod pachę i jak burza wpadł do budynku. Po chwili dały się słyszeć jego szybkie kroki na korytarzu i wkrótce Holmes stanął w drzwiach, z rozwianym włosem, naburmuszony i zaczerwieniony na swojej arystokratycznej twarzy.

"To zwierze jest głupsze niż większość ludzi, a to samo w sobie jest już coś. John, masz może coś na uśpienie królika? Sam mu zrobię badania, w domu." oznajmił bezkompromisowo Sherlock i potrząsnął królikiem, który spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem bezmyślnymi, czerwonymi oczkami. "A potem jedziemy do Baskerville i do Henry`ego Knighta."

"Nigdzie nie zabierasz królika." powiedzieli zgodnym chórem John i Jaina, po czym Watson, żeby załagodzić sprawę podszedł do przyjaciela i poklepał go po ramieniu. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby miał chęć odsunąć się od dotyku, ale go w jakiś pokręcony sposób potrzebował, więc poddał mu się. Nie bez komentarza, oczywiście.

"Doktor John Hamish Watson, idealny kandydat Green Peace`u na posła. To jak mam zbadać królika? Tutaj? Pośród starych kobiet z misją i zapyziałych futerkowców, przez które nie mogę przestać kichać?"

"Może po prostu pojedźmy do Baskerville i zobaczmy na własne oczy te cuda dziwy co się tam wyprawiają."

Sherlock, o dziwo, przyjął propozycję Johna nadspodziewanie łatwo. Miał tylko jeden warunek i objawił go, gdy już pożegnali się z Jainą i obiecali, że pozdrowią od niej swoją własną panią Hudson. Holmes, słynny z tego, że żył na nikotynowych plastrach, kawie i zapachu tosta co drugi dzień, wymógł na Johnie upieczenie kurczaka w sosie żurawinowym.

"Zgoda. Zrobię ci kurczaka." poddał się John, gdy już byli z powrotem w salonie na Baker Street i usadowieni na kanapie, odpoczywali po dość intensywnym dniu.

Tropienie znawców królików, znalezienie niebieskiego królika, wizyta w Lecznicy Pod Pazurem. Niby niewiele, ale John miał chęć już tylko zapaść się w odmęty kanapy i zdrzemnąć się chwilkę. Sherlock pokręcił się jeszcze, pogadał na temat świecących w ciemności królików i eksperymentów rządowych, po czym bezceremonialnie upchnął głowę w spojenie między szyją a barkiem Johna.

Czasami tak robił. Kapryśnie, po swojemu. Nie rozmawiali o tym, nie potrafili. Jeszcze nie.

"Będziesz spać?"

Sherlock wymamrotał coś nieczytelnego i bardzo sennego. John nie naciskał. Jedna ręką rozpostarł koc, okrył siebie i Holmesa. Wyciągnął nogi, westchnął. Powinni napić się herbaty, może uśmiechnąć się do pani Hudson o podgrzanie jednej z jej słynnych zup, może powinni w ogóle przenieść się do swoich oddzielnych sypialni, ale jakoś John nie mógł się ruszyć. A skoro John się nie ruszał, Sherlock nie robił tego także. Tak już działał, gdy zalegali z kocem na kanapie. W sumie herbatę można wypić potem. To był długi dzień, pora na drzemkę...

"Cieszę się, że zgubiłeś swoją fretkę." wymruczał mechatym barytonem Sherlock a wszystkie włosy na karku Johna stanęły na sztorc. "Bez tego zapewne byś mnie nie znalazł."

John odchrząknął potakująco. Gdy tak siedzieli, skuleni pod kocem i oddychający sobie spokojnie, miał niezwykłą, wszechogarniającą pewność, że John Watson w swoim życiu po prostu musiał spotkać swojego Sherlocka Holmesa. Niezależnie od gatunku, stanu posiadania i dobrych chęci. Po prostu nie mogło być inaczej.

"Jeżeli ja byłbym w innym wcieleniu fretką, ty musiałbyś być jeżykiem." wymamrotał sennym głosem Sherlock a John, chyba odruchowo, cmoknął go z rozmachu w oko.

"Oj zamknij się już i śpij."

Sherlock zaburczał z dezaprobatą, ale zasnął. John dołączył do niego chwilę później.

end

by Homoviator 05/2012

I koniec. Kazałem się zamknąć Sherlockowi, bo jeszcze by się napisał ff o Jeżu Watsonie za jednym posiadem :D

Wen przysycha, autor uprasza o komentarze, bo Bez Ciebie utknęło nieciekawie...


End file.
